THE OMNI
by scottsman
Summary: A young Voyager lands in the pueblo de Los Angeles and befriends Victoria and Diego. but when the Alcalde confiscates Jason's omni (the device that allows him to time travel) Jason Faces having to reveal what he is a what he knows to convince Zorro to help him get it back.


Chapter 1

It was late afternoon in the pueblo de Los Angeles. Victoria Escalante was in the process of re-opening the Tavern after siesta. Meanwhile on the outskirts of town Diego de la Vega was riding toward the pueblo eager to finish with tomorrow's issue of the Guardian after treating himself to a plate of Victoria's enchiladas.

Victoria had just finished sweeping around the front of the tavern and was just turning to go back inside when suddenly she heard something hit the ground with a dull thud just out of her sight, around the corner of the Tavern. When she rounded the corner she found a strangely dressed young dark-haired boy of about sixteen pulling himself up off the ground. The boy was muttering to himself.

"Just once I'd like a soft landing." He was in the middle of brushing himself off when looked up and saw Victoria.

"Hello," he said wondering how much of what he had just said she had heard.

"Hello young man," said Victoria, "Welcome to the Pueblo de Los Angeles.

"Thank you, senorita." said the boy politely. Just then the boy's stomach let out a loud growl.

The boy looked a little embarrassed, but Victoria just smiled and motioned the boy to follow her.

"Come on," she said, "Let's get you some food." The boy followed her into the Tavern then suddenly paled.

"Senorita," he said, "I have no money!" Victoria smiled again

"Don't worry," she said, "you can still have the food, to me it is a sin to let someone go hungry."

"Thank you," said the boy looking relieved, "my name is Jason, by the way, Jason McKenna."

Victoria disappeared through the curtain into the kitchen. As soon as she was out of sight Jason reached under his leather Jacket and pulled out his Omni, A small handheld device that resembled a pocket watch. On the silver cover in had a Capital v in gold plated calligraphy and above it the inscription, "Time Waits for No Man" Opening it he looked at the display.

"California, 1820, green light." He said to himself.

just then Victoria emerged from the kitchen with a plate of enchiladas. Jason quickly stuck the Omni back on his belt.

"Here you go Jason," she said, "I hope you like them,"

"I'm sure I will," said Jason, starting to take a bite, "MMM, this is very good Senorita,-"

"Escalante," said Victoria, "Victoria Escalante." The boy gave a barely perceptible start when Victoria said her name out loud.

"_Victoria Escalante,"_ he thought, _"then there really was a Zorro."_

Just then the door opened and Don Alejandro and Don Diego de la Vega walked into.

"Ola, Victoria," said Don Alejandro "Who is your young friend?"

"Ola, Don Alejandro, "this is Jason Mckenna A new friend that I met just a few minutes ago."

"Ola, young man," said Don Alejandro shaking hands with Jason, "Welcome to Los Angeles."

"Thank you, sir," Said Jason. Alejandro motioned to Diego,

"This is my son Diego." Jason shook hands with Diego trying not to let on how excited he felt because Diego had no idea that Jason knew that he was Zorro.

Jason offered to share his table with the de la Vegas. They graciously accepted his offer. Within minutes they were chatting like old friends.

All too soon the evening drew to a close. The De La Vegas bade farewell to Jason and Victoria and left for their hacienda. Before Jason could say yes or no, Victoria offered and room for the night and a hot bath.

#

Jason sat in the large wooden tub that served as the tavern's bathtub. He mused to himself as he washed.

"_Who'd have thought that I'd be in 1820's California spending the evening at the Escalante Tavern with the legendary Zorro. Of course Diego doesn't know that I know or that he's one of my heroes."_

Jason was getting dressed in the shirt and trousers that Victoria had found for him among some things that her brother had left behind. As he was putting on his belt he stopped short realizing that he had forgotten something very important.

"The Omni!" he gasped, "I must have left it downstairs at the table." Fastening his belt he headed for the door.

Meanwhile downstairs Victoria had noticed the strange device sitting on the table where Jason had left it. She picked it up and looked at the gold V and the inscription. She started toward the stairs intending to return it to Jason, but her curiosity got the better of her.

Pausing again she opened the Omni, and gasped at the sight of flashing green light the small globe that had California highlighted. Quickly she crossed herself.

"What is this thing?" she gasped in wonder. Placing her finger gently on the year dial she began to turn it she turned it several times then tried the other dials. Then she reached toward the activation button.

Jason, who was coming down the stairs, saw this and bolted down the stairs toward her.

"No," he cried. He made a dive for her and grabbed her just as he pressed the button. In the blink of an eye they vanished!

**TBC**

**Where and When will Jason and Victoria end up?**

**How is Jason going to get out of this one without changing history?**

**Stay tuned, and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
